The present invention relates to a switch having a carrier that is movable relative to a printed circuit board and a detent mechanism for retaining the carrier in a position to which it is moved.
A known switch, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,081, has a detent mechanism. The detent mechanism includes a hollow cylindrical post that extends from a movable carrier. The detent mechanism also includes a surface having a plurality of semi-cylindrical grooves. The hollow cylindrical post receives a spring and a spherical ball. The hollow cylindrical post is positioned relative to the surface having the grooves such that the spring biases the ball into a groove. When the carrier of the switch is moved, the spring is compressed allowing the ball to move out of a respective groove and to ride over the surface toward an adjacent groove. When the ball reaches the adjacent cylindrical groove, the ball becomes biased into the groove and provides resistance to movement of the carrier.
Another known switch, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,000, also has a detent mechanism. The switch includes a guide wall having a plurality of recesses. The slide member has an arched spring with a semi-circular projection. The slide member is positioned relative the guide wall such that the semi-circular projection of the arched spring is biased into one of the recesses of the guide wall. When the slide member is moved linearly, the arched spring flexes as the semi-circular projection is moved out of the recess. As the semi-circular projection encounters an adjacent recess in the guide wall, the arched spring biases the projection into the adjacent recess.
The present invention is a switch comprising a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has a plurality of electrical contacts. The switch further comprises a carrier having an electrical conductor for connecting at least two of the plurality of electrical contacts. The carrier is movable relative to the printed circuit board. The carrier has a surface having a plurality of undulations. The switch further comprises at least one flexible plastic cantilever portion of a plastic member housing the carrier. The cantilever portion contacts the plurality of undulations. The undulations and the cantilever portion comprise a detent mechanism to restrain the carrier in a position to which the carrier is moved.